


Entr'acte: Quartermaster

by B_Radley



Series: Rise and Fight Again [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Missing Scene, Rebellion, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Missing scene from The Bud Shall Yield No MealA pirate observes a huntress in her habitat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bud Shall Yield No Meal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253691) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley). 



Lassa Rhayme watches a huntress in her current natural habitat. _Not the plains and valleys of her birthworld, but one with just as much peril from predators._ She smiles as she watches Ahsoka Tano sniff out her quarry in the dingy cantina. Asking questions; her blue eyes skeptical of most of the answers. Passively asking questions, but coiled and wary.

Lassa smiles as she thinks of her friend. Her sister. Of the first time that the young ex-Jedi had come into her life. A young woman who had brightened it with her snark and her humor. Even when the pirate could tell that the powerful young woman was still hurting from the loss of the life she had known. Of a betrayal by the elders of that life.

Hurting because of the unfamiliar territory of changing feelings for another hunter who had shared that life.

A noise from the bar brings her attention back to her sister. Her huntress. She sees four thugs encircle her with knives and blasters. She places her hand on the blaster on her left side. She smiles but doesn't move.

The thugs are outnumbered.

The huntress' fists and boots fly as more thugs converge. The Pantoran still doesn't move. She smiles. A human is shoved back against the table. The bronze eyes narrow as she sees him draw another blaster. Her right hand lifts from her blaster and circles the ale-bottle from the previous tenants of the booth. 

The thug slumps as the bottle smashes over his head. She returns her hand to the butt of her blaster as she watches the symphony of motion and power that is her friend.

She starts to get up as she sees the young huntress strike the hard head of a Nikto. She sees Ahsoka wince and shake her hand in pain.

As the Nikto collapses bonelessly to the floor.

Her sister. Her occasional lover, seeking light in the darkness. She smirks. Her crew's chosen Quartermaster. 

Her expression grows serious. _Her conscience, as well._

The catalyst for her crew voting to join this little movement of Fulcrum.

The dozen or so thugs are silent from the floor. _Never in doubt, love._

Her bronze eyes uncharacteristically well with tears.

For the first time since she had made the decision to leave her family, to never decorate her face with her people's customary tattoos, she considers the possibility of adding a symbol.

A marking of a huntress. A blue, orange, and white harbinger of her sister.

Her huntress.

Her sister catches her eye with the inborn Smirk. A look passes between them. A look that speaks volumes.

Of shared pain and love. Of loved ones lost and loved ones found.

_Always got your back, Quartermaster._


End file.
